


Toyboy62

by cinder1013



Series: Toyboy62 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: But a kind of skeezy one, But no rape, Gavel sex, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Blaine, Roofies, Sugar Daddy, Thad is a hero, Threesome - M/M/M, Wes and David being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes and David (Warbler) are dating and very much in love with one another. They are also spoiled rich boys (really, really rich) who don’t bottom figuratively or literally. They like to pick up boys and girls to be the bottom. When they spot Kurt for the first time, they know they want that, but it takes a little while before they make a move. The other warblers start to call Kurt toyboy62, because he is the 62nd toy Wes and David have had. Kurt shrugs it off and tries not to think about it. He’s aware of the realities of the situation. </p><p>And then the situation changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fun with Glitter Sharpies

“I just don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“Yes, you’ve said that.” Kurt stopped in front of a store window, inspecting the contents. “No one is going to get hurt. This is fun while it lasts and it helps me take my mind off things.” He decided not to go in and moved on. “Besides, I told you that Wes totally bought me that scarf I wanted, right?”

“Is that all you’re in it for?” Blaine asked sourly. “Them buying you things?” He didn’t actually say that he thought Kurt was being a whore, but his tone conveyed it adequately. 

Annoyed, Kurt decided to be flippant rather than engage. “That and the sex. The sex is good.” 

Blaine’s lips pressed into a thin line, but he didn’t reply. 

Kurt knew what Blaine’s problem was, of course. The other boy disliked the relationship Kurt had with Wes and David. It was simple. Wes loved David and David loved Wes, but they were both dominate, top types, so they looked for toys to play with to even out their dynamic. Kurt was toy number 62, a long line in which Blaine had been number 56. The gender of the toy didn’t matter. All that mattered was that he or she remained a toy. Wes and David would spoil the toy rotten with gifts and have tons of really good sex, but nothing more than that. Wes loved David and David loved Wes. The toy was not a part of that dynamic. The toy might last an hour or a couple months, but they were just toys. 

So far Kurt was on month three and he was very much enjoying himself. There wasn’t a chance of him falling in love with Wes and David (or even worse, Wes or David) because he loved someone else, unrequited - although in moments like this, he wasn’t quite sure why. 

He glanced at Blaine as they walked. The other boy still had a frown on his face. 

“I’m not going to get hurt,” Kurt repeated. 

“They suck you in. They make you want to love them. Then everything spirals out of control.” 

Kurt knew from rumors and inference just how hard Blaine had fallen for the two other boys. There was a grand gesture involved that he didn’t know the exact nature of, but knowing Blaine he could make some guesses. He’d been a part of the Gap fiasco after all. “I’m not going to fall in love,” he said. 

“You think that now.” 

“Oh, wow, look at those boots. Those would look fantastic on you,” Kurt said, deciding to drop the line of conversation. 

“I look horrible in boots. I don’t have the legs for it. Not like you.” 

“No, no, trust me! These will look great!” Grabbing his hand, Kurt dragged Blaine inside the store. 

Later, Kurt dropped Blaine off at home and then drove over to the mansion Wes called home. Normally he would have gone home for the weekend, but his dad and Carole were in Cincinnati visiting relatives, so he was staying with Wes and David. David said he preferred to stay at Wes’ place because Wes had a better pool. 

Kurt decided not to tell them that not only did he not have a pool, but up until quite recently, he was forced to share a bedroom with his step-brother. He suspected they might find the state of his financial affairs a bit disappointing. 

The butler opened the door for him and directed him upstairs. He found them in Wes’ rooms (yes, rooms) playing video games. 

“Oh, hey pretty boy,” David called out. “Come over here and cheer me on while I kick Wes’ ass.”

“No, cheer me on,” Wes countered. 

“Winner gets a kiss from Kurt.” 

“I feel somewhat put out that the two of you didn’t even consider offering to let me play the winner,” Kurt told them, plopping down rather gracelessly in the chair next to the couch they were sitting on. 

“Nah, no time,” David told him. “After this we have plans to ravish you.” 

“You’ve planned it?”

“In detail,” Wes assured him. “Did you enjoy your date?”

“It wasn’t a date.” 

“You know we don’t have an expectation that you’ll be exclusive. Just safe.” 

Kurt shrugged. “You two wear me out,” he told them with a grin. “Besides, Blaine is generally self-involved and oblivious. Even if he wasn’t, I’m not sure I could survive a grand gesture.” 

The other two boys laughed, but David said, “You don’t have to pretend to us. It’s all right that you like him.”

“Although we’re not sure why.” 

“Did you two, well, hurt him? He told me he was 56 and he sounded kind of broken up about it.” 

“I wish people wouldn’t do that.” Wes paused the game. “It’s not like we keep count. It’s just that Thad thinks it’s funny.”

“What kind of name is Thad Smithers anyway? Sounds suspiciously poor, like a chimney sweep or something.” David complained. 

“I don’t know,” Kurt said. “I was thinking about having toyboy62 tattooed on my ass.” 

“Don’t you dare! I like your ass exactly the way it is.” Tossing his controller down, Wes stalked his victim sliding into the chair, straddling Kurt’s lap. “No tattoos.” 

“I wasn’t aware you suddenly became my dad.” But despite his words, Kurt was grinning, his hands wrapping around Wes’ hips and squeezing his ass. 

“I’m your big, bad sugar daddy and I say no tattoos.” He leaned in and appropriated a kiss for himself. 

“I don’t know,” David said, continuing to play and rack up his score, “what if we tattooed ‘pretty boy’ down the inside of his thighs so he doesn’t forget anymore?” 

Kurt frowned. 

“That would spoil our fun with sharpies,” Wes replied. “Want to play with some sharpies, baby?” Kurt had some serious self-esteem issues after his stint in public school - ones that Wes and David tried to work on at every opportunity, especially if they could find a kinky way to do it. 

“I swear that it’s entirely unnecessary.” 

“But fun,” Wes said. “Really fun. And nothing fun is ever unnecessary.” 

“I bought some new ones,” David added. “I saw these great new neon glitter sharpies.”

“You can’t say no to glitter.” 

Kurt sighed. No, he certainly couldn’t say no to glitter. After all, [a vote for Johnny was a vote for rhinestones](http://sports.groups.yahoo.com/group/SkateFans/message/156608) or something like that. 

The game was paused and they were both staring at him now. 

“Alright,” Kurt agreed, “but nothing rude where my dad can see it. He got really upset when you two wrote ‘pretty toy’ across my cheek. I had to try to explain things, which I couldn’t and then he didn’t believe me because I suck at lying ... it was not a pleasant evening.” 

He ended up naked, across Wes' bed with 'pretty' and 'gorgeous' and 'strong' and 'unique' written across his pale skin in purple glitter marker. He giggled. David wrote 'hottie' down the center of his chest. "That tickles."

"Hottie? Really, David?"

"What? He's a hottie."

Wes snorted at that. Pulling up Kurt's arm, he wrote down the inside, 'effervescent'.

"Really?"

"He is, isn't he?"

Kurt giggled. "But my arm? Really, Wes? It tickles." 

"It's where your skin is softest." He walked two fingers along it. Kurt yanked it away, laughing. 

“Fine then.” David rolled him over and wrote ‘fuckable’ across the small of his back.

“Well, he is that,” Wes agreed, “but how crass.” 

“Sometimes I don’t know why I love you.” 

Wes laughed at that. Kurt looked over his shoulder in time to see them kissing. It was always a gorgeous sight to behold. The two of them kissed with such passion, such obvious affection. Kurt wished so badly that someone would kiss him that way. Not just someone, a certain someone. He sighed. 

David pulled away from Wes’ lips, laughing. “We’re boring him.” 

“Never! Watching you two kiss could never be boring.” 

“Aww, you just want some of this for yourself,” David teased. 

Of course he did, but not the way David meant. He almost sighed again before he caught himself. Wes was always better attuned to what Kurt was thinking and tugged Kurt up to kneel between them. 

“I think someone needs distracting.” His lips descended on Kurt’s neck, intent on doing just that. It was very successful in the distracting department. Wrapping his arms around Wes, Kurt allowed himself to be loved. They took turns, like they usually did, Wes going second because he could last longer and because he took dirty pleasure in David’s sloppy seconds. They made him come three times and by the end of it he was near mindless with over sensitivity, shaking and screaming for it to stop, or start, or something, just something! As Wes thrust into him, over and over, hard, fast, too much, he wanted to curl in on himself, but he couldn’t. It was too good. They were both good, always good. Always leaving Kurt wanting more. 

Afterward, he shivered a little as a rested between them and they shared lazy kisses over his head. His skin was still over sensitive to the touch, but he didn’t stop David from dragging his fingers up and down his side. 

“Damn,” David finally said, his voice still a little horse, “Wes, those are not my finger marks.” Wrapping his hand over Kurt’s hip, he tried to fit his fingers to the bruises there, but his hands were too big. David had large hands and long, rather thick fingers. Kurt moaned at that thought. 

“You know he bucks after he’s had an orgasm or two. If I don’t grip hard, he’ll throw me right off.” 

Kurt nodded lazily at that. It was true. 

“You with us?” David asked. 

Kurt shook his head. 

“Why don’t you sleep then?” Two kisses were dropped on his forehead and Kurt thought about nodding, but didn’t even have the strength to do it before he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Move the Hot Tub Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt has to deal with friends who worry. He really wishes they would just mind their own business, especially Blaine, even though he knows they mean well.

When he woke it was late enough in the evening to be dark. He could hear David and Wes in the other room, playing another video game. His body was pleasantly sore and he considered having a bath. Wes had the most wonderful bath, huge, marble. But he must have made some noise as he was getting off the bed, because the game paused and David stuck his head in the door. “Hey, you. Want to go use the hot tub?”

"Yes!"

David laughed at him.

"Little too enthusiastic?" Kurt giggled, pulling the sheet up. "Do you know where my clothes are?"

"I hid them so you'd have to walk around naked."

Trouble was, Kurt believed him. He and Wes did things like that because they were both seriously insane. "I don't know how much I can move right now. Can't you bring the tub to me?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hey, Wes, Kurt wants to know if you can have some guys move the tub up here."

Wes walked into the room, looking around thoughtfully. "I really should have one installed."

"He's just trying to get out of walking around naked."

"Still, it's a good idea." Turning to Kurt, he smirked. "But I can't have it done for at least a week, so out of bed with you."

"You're both at least wearing pants," he grumbled, climbing out from under the covers. When he tried to stand, his legs slid back out from under him. "Umm, don't think I can move too much yet."

David and Wes grinned at one another. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What studs we are?"

"That you should carry him."

Laughing, David stepped forward and scooped Kurt up, tossing him over his back in a fireman's carry. Kurt shrieked as they ran down the hall. David finally put him down for the trip down the stairs to the pool area. Wes called ahead to make sure it was deserted.

"Your house is too big. Make it smaller," Kurt complained.

"We could get one of those people movers."

"I'm trying to be high maintenance," Kurt complained. "Throw me a bone here."

"I'll throw you a bone."

"Dear Gaga, help me now."

Once they got Kurt into the hot tub, his muscles started to feel a lot better and he even allowed them to coax him into blowing the both of them while they sat up on the side of the tub and made out. Not that they left Kurt hanging. He might be their toy, but Wes was too much of a gentleman and David was too much of a horn dog to allow him to walk out unsatisfied. While they were post-orgasm and languid, they both slid into the water on either side of him and feasted on his neck while jerking him off. Both of their hands on him made Kurt come sooner than he liked to admit to.

It was a sore, tired, but well sated body that tumbled into his own bed that night.

After all, David and Wes were in love. They slept the night together and the toy went home. Kurt tried not to let that sting, but it did just a little. He wanted so much to have someone want him, love him, need him the whole night through.

The next afternoon (had he really slept so long?) he woke to the sound of Finn banging around in the kitchen. Groggy and sore, he stumbled down the stairs to see what kind of mess was being made.

“Kurt!”

“Dear Prada! Not at this hour!” Turning, he tried to get away from Rachel’s sunny countenance, but she followed him.

“Is something wrong? Are you hungover?”

“No! What in all nine levels of the hell that is your closet would make you think that? Were your animal sweaters whispering in your ear again? Because I have to tell you, they’re as real as Lord Tubbington’s diary.”

“Lord Tubbington reads Brittany’s diary.”

“Whatever.” Kurt dropped heavily into a recliner, groaning.

“I just haven’t seen you lately and I’m so excited to tell you all about...” And she chirped and droned on for at least 45 minutes about something or other. Kurt couldn’t follow it because he kept shifting, looking for a more comfortable position for his sore ass. He couldn’t help the silly grin that pasted itself across his face as he thought about just how his ass had gotten so sore.

“Are you listening?” Rachel screeched.

“No, can’t say that I am.” Using the chair arms for leverage, Kurt heaved himself to his feet. “And on that charming note, I’m going back to bed.”

“Dude,” Finn called from the kitchen doorway, “you alright?”

Kurt couldn’t even muster up the effort to tell Finn not to call him ‘dude’. “Just very tired. We were up really late last night studying.”

“Lack of sleep is not good for your voice,” Rachel advised.

“Well, it’s good then that I don’t do too much singing right now. Au revoir, people.” With that, he struggled back up the stairs and crashed, content to keep sleeping for weeks if possible.

Unfortunately, Rachel told absolutely everyone she could find that Kurt wasn’t feeling well. By dinner time he had over 20 texts piled up.

 

> **From Gothchik:** You’re not sick, are you? Want me to bring over some winter melon soup? Mom just made some.
> 
> **To Gothchik:** Yes, but not because I’m sick. That stuff is yummy.
> 
> **From Satan:** Now Britt is worried, you douchebag.
> 
> **To Satan:** Tell her I’m fine. Love you too.
> 
> **From Satan:** Whatever.
> 
> **To Satan:** Charming as always.
> 
> **From Cedes:** What is that preppy school doing to you, boy?
> 
> **To Cedes:** Educating me well, unlike the hell of a school which shall not be named. Just tired, that’s all.
> 
> **From Puckster:** Need me to beat somebody up?
> 
> **To Puckster:** NO.
> 
> **From Blaine:** You were with them, weren’t you?

And that was the text Kurt couldn’t reply to. Obviously he had been with “them,” but Blaine’s accusing tone made him uncomfortable admitting it, especially to the boy he was still crushing hard on. He could just hear the way Blaine would say it aloud. There were more. Most of the texts were from Blaine.

> **From Blaine:** I can’t blame you.
> 
> **From Blaine:** You’re going to get hurt. They don’t care about you. They’re going to dump you and then what?
> 
> **From Blaine:** You’ll be used and alone.

Kurt deleted the rest of Blaine’s texts unread. The other boy’s pain at being dumped was wearying.

There was also a text from Wes, checking on him and another from David asking when he’d be available for more sex and a final one from Wes telling him that David was a douche and no one thought he had to always put out.

He texted Wes back and told him that he liked putting out which prompted another text from David suggesting lewd things they could do on the Warblers council table with the gavel.

By the time he walked into school on Monday the soreness was mostly gone and the usual sway was back in his gait. Blaine met him at his locker, a sour look on his face. “You didn’t answer any of my texts,” he accused.

“What did you want me to say? I was with them on Saturday, yes. I had a great time. There was a hot tub involved. Did you really want to know all that?”

“No, and you can stop with the details now.”

Kurt smirked, opening his locker. Inside was a beautifully wrapped box. Carefully, he opened it.

“What did they get you this time?”

He pulled out a [Tiffany’s 1837 link bracelet.](http://www.tiffany.com/Shopping/Item.aspx?fromGrid=1&sku=19357759&mcat=148208&cid=288180&search_params=s+5-p+1-c+288180-r+101287458-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+) “It’s beautiful.”

“You like it?”

Kurt looked up to find David next to him. “It’s … yes, I love it.”

“Wes picked it out, of course. Blaine, you mind?”

Pouting, Blaine stomped off to his first class even though it was early.

“You shouldn’t send him away,” Kurt said.

“Sorry, I know you like him.” He slung his arm around Kurt’s shoulders and steered him down the hall toward the science wing. “I just couldn’t put up with The PoutTM this morning.”

Kurt giggled. “It is awful, isn't it?”

“And endearing, I’m sure.”

“Less so all the time, honestly.” He frowned as he said it. Blaine seemed to be losing some of his charm for him, but Kurt was afraid of not crushing on him. He didn’t want to be another statistic in the Wes/David relationship merry-go-round. Maybe he could find a nice, unobtainable straight boy to crush on from a distance instead. Puck would probably volunteer if he asked.

David had his phone out, texting. “Wes says that he’s glad you like the bracelet. There’s other pretty ones and he wants to know if you like those too.”

“Honestly, you two spoil me too much.”

“Are you sure? Wes was all over this bracelet, but I totally wanted to get you a car.”

Kurt’s jaw dropped open. “Uh...OK. I mean, no. I already have a car. I love my car.”

“Why have just one?”

“Because I’m just one person and one is all I need.”

“That’s not an excuse.” David dropped a kiss on his forehead before letting him go in the doorway of his Chemistry class. “You have a good day. Maybe we’ll see you in the Warbler’s practice room at lunch? We can play with the gavel.”

Kurt laughed. “Alright, I’ll be there, but no gavel.”

“Awww.”

“And tell Wes yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, I love the 1837 line and he should feel free to buy me more. Women’s section is fine.”

David grinned from ear to ear as he backed away, headed for his Anatomy class, but not before making a lewd joke about anatomy that made Kurt blush to the tips of his ears.

His second class, US History, was with Blaine and he was tempted to sit on the other side of the room, just to avoid the hissed accusations, but Blaine was his best friend, so with a sigh he plopped down at the desk beside him. Surprisingly, Blaine seemed contrite.

“You know that I care, don’t you?” he asked.

“I do. I just … there’s no danger of me falling for them, Blaine. I think you’re projecting.”

“There’s always a danger.”

Kurt shook his head. “I’m in love with someone else.”

That made Blaine smile. “Really? Want to tell me who?”

“Umm … Puck!”

“Puck?”

Kurt laughed. “No, that’s not true, but it’s a name I want to keep to myself for now. I was just, before, I was considering the idea that if this crush doesn’t work out I could crush on a nice, unobtainable straight boy and Puck would let me.”

“Why do you think he’s so unobtainable or straight for that matter?”

“Is there something you’re not telling me?”

Blaine laughed. “He just sets off my gaydar. I know your gaydar is nonexistent, after all...”

“Stop that! Jeff seemed so straight, even when he was totally crawling all over Nick. And yes, when I say that aloud I realize that should have been a clue.”

Blaine laughed at that. Their teacher called the class to order. Kurt had a grin on his face, so glad that they weren’t fighting anymore, and it stayed in place the entire class period.


	3. Kurt Deserves Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with gavel-sex. 
> 
> Also, Wes wakes up to the situation and, predictably, freaks out.

By lunch they were back on even footing just in time for Kurt to feel awkward again. “I, uh, have to go to the practice room.”

“You want to work on something?” Blaine asked, his ever eager self. 

“I can’t. I’d like to, but I, uh, agreed to meet with, you know.” 

“Oh.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m sure we can-”

“No, that’s fine. You go do that. Have fun,” Blaine told him, definitely not smiling anymore. Hunching his shoulders, he walked off down the hall. 

“Blaine?”

Blaine ignored him. Thus it was a somewhat disgruntled Kurt who showed up in the practice room. 

“Hi.”

“What’s wrong?” David asked, stopping in the midst of removing his shirt. 

“Blaine,” Wes snorted. He was already naked, sitting on the table, swinging his legs and playing with the gavel.

“I said 'no' to the gavel,” Kurt snapped. 

“Is that so?” Looking at it critically, Wes analyzed it from different angles. “I think the ridges might be fun.” Kurt shivered a little. 

“Potato chip commercials tell me that ridges make everything better,” David commented, stripping the rest of his clothes off. 

“Would you stop it?” Wes tossed the gavel at David’s head, who caught it, grinning at him. “I’m trying to seduce Kurt.” 

“I didn’t think I took that much effort,” Kurt snipped, pulling off his own clothes. 

“You deserve effort,” Wes told him, dragging him close before he even had time to remove his pants. 

Smiling, Kurt climbed into his lap. “I love the bracelet.” 

“I thought you would.” 

Behind him, he felt David crowd up against his back. Leaning over Kurt’s shoulder, he shared a passionate kiss with his lover. Kurt groaned. Just watching the two of them always got him hard. They were so sexy together. At the groan, Wes pulled away from David and bestowed tongue-action on Kurt, pulling forth even more moans. Behind him, David busied himself kissing the back of Kurt’s neck and pulling off the rest of his clothes. 

“What if someone walks in?” Kurt managed to gasp out as Wes kissed his way down his neck. Tipping his head to the side, he kissed David again. 

“Put a sign on the door that says ‘council in session,’” Wes told him. “The only person who could walk in at this point would be Thad, and you know he likes to watch. 

Kurt blushed. 

“He thinks you’re sexy, baby,” David added, even though it wasn’t necessary. 

Thad had a girlfriend and was mostly straight, but he liked to watch Wes and David having sex with their toys. It was a longtime arrangement, one Kurt wasn’t sure he liked. He liked the attention, sure, but he still couldn’t see himself as sexy, so it was embarrassing to have someone sitting there, watching them. David was long and lean, his skin tight over beautiful muscles. Wes’ build was classical, like a Greek statue. And here Kurt was, sandwiched between them, a pale, skinny thing. As if he could sense where Kurt’s thoughts were going, Wes pulled him in for another kiss. 

David’s fingers, slippery with lube, slid down the crack of his ass. Wes gripped both of his hips and pushed him back toward his boyfriend’s fingers, forcing Kurt to impale himself. 

“Oh, more!” Kurt begged. 

“That’s our pretty baby,” Wes encouraged, moving Kurt’s hips for him, thrusting him harder and harder onto David’s fingers. Kurt might not think of himself as sexy, but he had a way of letting go, letting the passion overwhelm him. It spread across his skin in a deep flush. He lost control of his mouth, saying whatever came into his head, if he could speak coherently at all. And he had an obscene level of trust. He would let them do anything at all. 

Wes spread lube over the handle of the gavel and handed it to David, smirking. David looked at it critically. It wasn’t that thick, but the handle had bubbles and ridges at the end that were sure to feel very good. Making sure it was slick enough first, he spread Kurt’s cheeks and slid it into his hole. 

Kurt went right up on the tips of his toes, moaning. “Oh, oh, oh! That...I...” 

“You should see your face,” Wes murmured, pulling Kurt in for another kiss. Over Kurt’s shoulder, he saw the door open just enough for Thad to sneak in. David saw him too and angled his body so Thad could get a good look at exactly what was sliding in and out of Kurt’s ass, making him whine and whimper like that. 

“Fuck, that looks obscene,” David whispered. 

Pulling away from Kurt’s mouth, Wes looked over his shoulder. “Incredible. I won’t be able to use that again without getting hard.” Kurt groaned, barely hearing them, trying to thrust back onto the gavel, but Wes was holding his hips still while David slid the makeshift toy in and out.

Thad already had his cock out and was thrusting into his fist. 

Kurt groaned. He was so hard, his cock sliding against Wes’ stomach, sticky and wet. “Please, more.” 

“More?” David asked. 

“Cock! I need! Oh, god!” 

“Say please,” Wes ordered.

“Please, please, oh god, please I need your cock!” 

“Cocks,” Wes corrected, even as David was pulling the gavel out and thrusting two fingers back in. 

“Oh, please, please, please,” Kurt begged. 

“Needs a little more,” David panted out, adding another finger. “Should, you know, four.” 

“Now, please, now, now now!” 

“Give it to him,” Wes ordered. “He likes the stretch.” Kurt did. He loved it when David slid into him feeling huge and overwhelming. It hurt a little, but it was so, so good. David pulled him back far enough to get a good angle and set a brutal pace. Kurt tried to reach for his cock, but David knocked his hand away. Suddenly, he stilled, coming hard. Gasping, he pulled away and let Wes take his place. 

Wes pushed Kurt down so he was bent over the council table and then thrust inside. Grabbing Kurt’s wrists, he held them behind the other boy’s back, using them for leverage. “David?” 

“On it.” 

Kurt just about screamed when David wrapped his lips around his cock. He couldn’t hold on long. He’d been on the edge so long and Wes kept hitting his prostate, forcing pleasure on him. Dimly he heard Thad gasp out that he was coming. Wes just thrust harder. Screaming David’s name, Wes’ name, both their names in some freakish combination, he came hard down David’s throat. After a few more erratic thrusts, Wes came hard and collapsed on top of him. 

It was warm and familiar and Kurt almost wanted to fall asleep. He would have if the edge of the table weren’t digging into his stomach. “Wes?” 

“Up and at'em!” David called out cheerfully, knocking Wes’ shoulder. “Let the pretty boy up. You know it takes forever for him to fix his hair.” 

“Damn,” Thad complained, “I stained my pants.” 

Kurt blushed and David laughed at him. 

“Should have taken them off, man,” David complained. 

“I will when you let me come on Kurt,” Thad teased. It was exactly the wrong thing to say. All three boys went entirely still. Kurt found the corner very interesting and blushed to the tips of his toes. Wes reached for the gavel, this time to use it as a weapon. 

David crossed his arms. “Not ever going to happen.” 

“Woah, calm down.” Thad did up his stained pants and tried to cover them with his blazer somehow. “You guys have … I didn’t mean … look, I was just kidding, alright?” But his look when he met Kurt’s eyes finally was strange, evaluating. “Later, guys.” He strutted out the door, his head held high, his blazer draped over his arm to hide his pants. 

“He never watches again,” Wes growled. 

“Never,” David agreed. 

Kurt wasn’t sure what to make of that, but before he could ask, they were rushing him into his clothes and out the door before he could be late for his next class. 

“Can’t neglect your schoolwork,” Wes teased, kissing his forehead and pushing him off down the hall. “Bracelet looks great on you!” he called after him. 

Kurt still smelled like sex during his next class, so he avoided sitting next to Blaine. In fact, he avoided sitting next to anyone and blushed anytime someone looked at him. After class, he fled to his room. It was his free period, thankfully, and it gave him enough time to wash and dress in fresh clothes. 

When he came out of the bathroom, he found Thad relaxing on his bed, flipping through his copy of _Vogue_. “Uh, hi?” Even though he was wearing pants and Thad saw him naked just over an hour ago, Kurt hugged his towel to his chest and backed up to stand in the bathroom doorway. 

“Oh, hi. I wanted to talk to you.” 

“What about?” 

“Wes and David.” 

“If you think they’re not good for me, I’ve heard all about it from Blaine,” Kurt dismissed with a wave of his hand. 

“It’s not that. Well, sort of, but not quite.” He took a deep breath. “I keep track of all of the toys because I think it’s funny. Except for some hour long affairs, I’d seen all of you come and go and stuff. Point is, they’ve never kept anyone as long as you and they’ve always let me...uh...”

“Come on them.”

“Yes.” 

“So, you’re here to tell me they’ve fallen wildly in love with me? Because I don’t think they have.” 

Thad shook his head. “It’s worse. I think they **are** falling for you. I think they have the potential to love you and as soon as they realize what’s happening they’ll do something stupid. I want you to be prepared.” 

“I’m not in love with them.” 

“That’s good. I’m not sure I believe you, but if it’s true, that’ll make whatever happens easier. If you need anything...here, give me your phone,” Thad said. Kurt gestured to where it sat on the bedside table. Taking it, Thad entered his number and then texted himself. “If you get stuck anywhere or need anything at all, you call me. Alright? I’m a little worried. This isn’t a sex thing. This is because I’m probably the friend who has the best chance of getting you out of whatever mess they get you into.” 

Kurt nodded, not sure what to say. “Never done this before?” he finally asked. 

“Never seen them like this before ever. I’ll let you get dressed.” And he left. 

Kurt sat on his bed, staring at his phone, until the bell sounded for his next class and he had to scramble to get there on time. He avoided the dynamic duo for the rest of the day. 

Of course, he could only avoid them so long. They trapped him in his dorm room after dinner. Usually, they used Wes’ dorm room because his was larger, being a prefect, but as David pointed out, Kurt’s room had a bed which just about made it perfect. 

“Of course, bed is optional,” he added. “There’s a rug after all.” 

“But I’d get rug burn on my knees,” Kurt complained. 

“Yeah, on your sexy little knees. Can’t have that.” He flopped back onto the bed, already deliciously nude. Wes, still dressed, dropped into the armchair opposite the bed. “Why are you still dressed?” he asked. 

“Wes is also dressed,” Kurt pointed out. 

“I’m just watching for now.” He nodded toward David, who was presently licking his lips in a lewd manner and stroking his cock. “Have fun.” 

“Come on. You know how much you love riding my cock and how much you love giving a show.” 

“Well, who can pass up that invitation.” Kurt stripped slowly, dragging it out with little hip wiggles, turning to show off his ass. 

“Oh, baby, yeah. You better get over here soon or I am gonna spurt without you.”

“OMG, you’re so crass!” But Kurt was laughing and crawling onto the bed, stopping half-way up to kiss and lick the cock David was still fisting. He tossed Kurt the lube. Kurt stretched himself, showing off the way two and then three fingers disappeared inside to Wes. He was rewarded by Wes loosening his trousers. Grinning, he mounted David, groaning as he slid down. 

“So good...”

“Fuck, your voice is like porn. Wes, you can’t just watch this!” 

Wes shook his head, his hands folded over his stomach, only the white of his knuckles betraying how much he was actually affected. “He’s not some slut who we’re going to DP and toss out on his ass.” He took a deep breath and met Kurt’s eyes. “I want the sloppy seconds this time.” 

“You always do.” 

Throwing his head back, Kurt began to ride, his strong thighs bouncing up and then slapping down against David’s. He squirmed around until he was hitting all the nicest places, moaning with delight. 

“Fuck! I think you’re just using me!” David panted. Kurt ignored him and continued working David’s cock like his own personal disco stick. 

“If I come on your cock,” Kurt finally gasped, “will Wes still fuck me?” 

“I’ll fuck you twice,” Wes told him, his voice trembling, betraying him, even as he tried to appear cool and collected, his fingers tangled tight, his knuckles white. 

Moaning, Kurt slammed himself down on David’s cock. Leaning back, he grabbed David’s thighs and worked himself hard, rushing toward orgasm, trying to make it before David did. He didn’t quite. David came just a moment before, groaning out his name. Flopping forward, Kurt felt the come on his chest smooshing between them. 

He groaned as David slipped out of him. He could feel Wes behind him as his thighs were spread. Wes didn’t wait. He thrust in hard. When had he gotten naked? It didn’t matter. It felt so good. Even though he wasn’t going to come again, he liked the way Wes used him. He liked making David and Wes happy. 

“Oh, fuck,” Wes whispered, coming inside Kurt. Pulling away, he admired the way his and David’s mingled come trickled down the inside of Kurt’s thighs. “Fuck, he looks good, David.” 

“Mmm, I bet. Let’s just stay here. If we’re glued together he can’t leave.” 

Laying down beside them, Wes contemplated that, a frown on his face. 

“Promised to fuck me twice,” Kurt murmured. 

“Of course, baby. Just let me get my breath back.” 

But Wes didn’t. In fact he got up not much later, put his clothes on, and left while Kurt and David were still drowsing. David woke later to a text from Wes that read, _This isn’t good._


	4. Not in Love ... Really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wes tries to ignore love. That only works for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to whoever catches The Sentinel ref.

The story of their toys went one of two ways. Either the toy became too attached, like Blaine, and they were forced to detach with love or Wes and David became bored and chose to, again, detach with love. This situation where they were growing attached to Kurt, a person who didn’t (and he assured them everyday wouldn’t) love them, bothered Wes a great deal. 

David wasn’t pleased with the way Wes’ thoughts were leading because he was kind of besotted and he didn’t want to give Kurt up. David was a creature of great hedonism and also a spoiled brat. He wanted what he wanted. 

Wes bought Kurt another beautiful bracelet and then didn’t speak to him for 3 days. 

Whatever was happening confused both him and David. David didn’t want to stop kissing Kurt or groping him, but David wasn’t sure if they should still be having sex. “Wes is all weird,” was all he would say. 

Kurt texted Wes a few times, but after getting no answers, he didn’t want to be a stalker. He didn’t want to be ‘that guy’ who couldn’t let go, who became a cautionary tale. 

“I guess I’m finally on my way out,” he told Blaine with false cheer. 

“Do you want to get coffee later?” By which Blaine meant, _do you want to talk about it and cry on my shoulder while I say, ‘I told you so’?_

“No, I have lots of homework.” Which Kurt really didn’t, but he needed some moping time. Perhaps he’d watch some sad movie about broken hearts and quietly cry it out. He wasn’t sure when he’d gotten so attached. He’d tried hard not to. He’d focused on his crush on Blaine, kept a backup crush on Puck waiting in the wings … but that was just the point, wasn’t it? He could only fool himself so much into thinking he wasn’t in love. 

Deeply, sickly, horribly in love. 

Dammit!

When he got up to his room, he found David sitting in a chair waiting for him. “Uh, hi.” 

David didn’t even let him put his bag down, he was up out of the chair in seconds, Kurt pinned to the wall while he ravished his mouth. “Fuck, I want you so much.” 

“We shouldn’t if Wes isn’t here.” He tried to squirm away, but David wasn’t budging. 

Cupping Kurt’s chin in his hand, he kissed him again, a ravenous kiss, meant to devour all objection. Unable to help himself, Kurt dropped his bag to the floor and wrapped his arms around David. 

“I want you,” David whispered. “I want to keep you. I want you to stay.” 

“Stay?” 

“None of this toy shit. I want you to stay.” 

Kurt’s head swam. Stay? They wanted him? No, David wanted him. What if... “What about Wes?” 

“Fuck him!” David tore himself away and began pacing the room. “Fuck him and his holier than thou fucking attitude! His pansy-ass fear! His … his … fuck him!” 

“You love him.” 

“Yeah? And well, sometimes I hate him.” 

Kurt took a deep breath. He could have half of what he wanted. A mirthless laugh bubbled out of his throat. He could break up the power couple. He could take David from Wes. That was … that was... sad. “It’s not the same without Wes,” he finally said. “He has the best pool, after all.” He tried to smile. It wasn’t terribly believable. 

“I got a goddam great pool.” 

“I know.” Kurt took a deep breath and stuck his nose in the air. “I’d only be half happy. I deserve better.” 

“Fuck!” David left, slamming the door behind him. 

He heard later that David walked up to Wes in the middle of the Senior Commons and said, “Kid wants two pools or nothin’. Fix this, you shit!” 

In the 2 days left before the winter break, he didn’t hear from either of them, but he wore his new bracelet everyday just in case, hoping someone would notice. Blaine tried to cheer him up. They had a long talk the night before they were to leave for Christmas break. 

“I’m so terribly jealous,” Blaine told him, “but I’m glad I was wrong.” 

“How do you even know? Wes won’t even look at me. David is avoiding me. I think it’s over.” Kurt took a long sip of his chocolate. “I was crushing on you, you know, in the beginning.” 

“You were?” Blaine, poor clueless Blaine couldn’t have been more astonished. 

“Of course I was. You didn’t notice at all, did you?” 

Blaine gave him a sheepish grin. “I was pretty wrapped up in myself. I’ve been a bad friend.” 

“Nonsense. You’re here now, aren’t you?” Kurt startled when his phone went off. Picking it up he saw a text message from Wes. “It’s him!” 

“David?”

“Wes!” Opening it, he read aloud, “Join us for NYrs Eve?” Kurt’s breath gushed out, his cheeks bright with happiness. “What do you think this means?” 

“I think it means they want you to spend New Year’s Eve with them.” 

Kurt smacked Blaine’s shoulder. “You know what I mean.” 

“I can’t tell. You never know with them, but do me a favor and don’t get your hopes up too high? Wes … he’s not incredibly predictable.” 

“You’re right. Still, I think it has the possibility of being a good sign. It’s better than this.” He gestured vaguely. “This waiting, this not knowing, this hollow feeling of possibility slipping away.”

“If nothing else, it’s better to know,” Blaine agreed. 

Kurt hadn’t exactly divulged to his father the state of his current relationship or that he, in fact, had a relationship with anyone. He was too afraid of what his dad might think of him. The words “slut” and “whore” came to mind. ‘No, Dad, it’s okay. They don’t pay me exactly. I’m just their sugar baby.’ Yeah, that was not going to go over well. 

Taking a deep breath, he sat down at the dinner table and asked, as casually as possible, “Can I go to a Warblers party on New Year’s Eve?” 

“Whose house? Who's driving? And you have a curfew of 1.” 

“Well, it’s kind of a sleepover.” 

“With other boys?” Burt narrowed his eyes suspiciously. It was kind of cute how innocent he still thought Kurt was. 

“Well, yes, and it would be for a few days. They want to fly to England and -”

“No.” 

“But, Dad!” 

“I said, no.”

“We wouldn’t have to pay for anything. They have a private jet.” Kurt gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster. 

“A private jet!” Finn yelled. “Can I come?” 

“Shhh, sweetie.” Carole patted his hand. 

“You think I’m going to let you fly on a private plane with people I don’t know to -”

“You could meet them!” Kurt clapped a hand over his mouth. Where had that idea come from? Surely Wes and David would not ever want to meet his father. His shotgun wielding father. “Maybe, I mean. I can try. They have very busy schedules, but maybe I can -”

Burt held up his hand. “I get to meet them and you call me every hour on the hour so I know you’re alright.”

“Dad!” 

“Every 12 hours.” 

“Alright.” Kurt grinned at him, mentally trying to figure out how he was going to get Wes and or David to shake his father’s hand and introduce themselves. Wes was entirely out of the question, even if the invitation had come from him. He had been so distant lately, Kurt knew he couldn’t ask this. He’d just as soon leave Kurt behind. 

It had to be David. That night, Kurt tried to call him, but David didn’t pick up, so he left a short message, _Hi, it’s Kurt. My dad will only let me go to the New Year’s Eve party if he gets to meet you. Could you maybe … you know, shake his hand and stuff. Assure him that you won’t steal my virtue. I know, but it’s what he wants to hear. Umm, thanks. Call me back._

Kurt didn’t hear from either Wes or David for the rest of the weekend. Finally, in desperation, he called Thad. “I need the biggest favor,” he blurted out before Thad could even say ‘hello’.

_Sure. How much?_

“No, not money. Look, Wes texted me and asked me to come to a New Year’s Eve party in London.”

_He did, huh?_ Thad didn’t sound too thrilled by that. 

“It’s the first time either of them has spoken to me in weeks,” Kurt pleaded. 

_I was afraid this might happen. Look, maybe you shouldn’t even go._

“You think this is their way of letting me down easy? I kind of figured that out for myself, but I want closure. Also, I want to go to London. If this is the last gift I get, it might as well be a good one.” 

_You’re sure? I’ll be going too, but I’m not promising I can protect you from whatever might happen. Those parties get kind of wild._

“I need this.” Kurt sucked in a big breath. “I need to say goodbye.” 

_Alright. When can I come over?_

So Thad came for Friday dinner and shook Burt’s hand. “I’ll make sure he’s safe, sir,” he said with his most congenial smile. “London is such a great town. I think Kurt will really enjoy it. I promise to take him on the ferris wheel.” Kurt kicked his leg. “Er, I mean … what do I mean?” 

“Dad, he just thinks he’s funny.” 

“I see.” Burt’s gaze narrowed even more if that were possible.

“I am funny,” Thad protested. 

“You so are not.” 

“This is your plane the two of you are taking?” Burt asked. 

“Actually -” Thad started, but Kurt stepped on his foot. “ - it is. Actually, it is. It’s well maintenanced and top of the line.” 

Burt grunted almost approvingly, hearing that. 

“Dad, you’re not being very polite,” Kurt admonished. 

“You try being polite when your little boy is running away to London on a jet plane with strangers.” 

“Leaving on a jet plane,” Kurt sang softly, a smile on his face. 

“Don’t know when I’ll be back again,” Thad sang back, returning his smile. They both giggled and suddenly the tension in the room broke. Even Burt smiled. 

“Fine, you can go, but I expect to hear from you like we agreed.” 

“Yes, Dad!” Kurt danced for joy, pulling Thad into it, being silly. They were both laughing too hard to do anything other than step on one another’s toes. Burt just shook his head, but he couldn’t stop grinning. 

With permission from his father secured, Kurt began the very difficult job of packing. He would be gone for three days, so that was … 10 outfits? 12? It was hard to tell. There was breakfast, then tea, then dinner, then party. Oh, and pajamas. Lordy, 15 outfits! This required shopping.


	5. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Wes may be prepared to give up, David a coward, and Kurt resigned, Thad is determined for his friends to have love, true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the bad Russian. I got the accent from James Bond movies and the translation from google-fu.

He immediately called Mercedes. He hadn’t seen her much lately because most every weekend was either spent with Wes and David or recovering from being with Wes and David. She knew about it though and she’d mostly kept her mouth shut. OK, she blabbed to Tina, but Kurt would have done that fairly soon anyway. 

When he got to the mall, Mercedes was waiting for him. “Boy, you got to get your priorities straight. This is the first time I’ve seen you in more than a month.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be free a lot after this.” He held up his wrist, showing off his pretty new wrist cuff. “See what Wes got for me?” 

“OMG! Is that from the Tiffany’s collection?” 

“Yes,” Kurt told her, his grin smug.

“These boys of yours sure treat you fine.” 

He sighed. “I’ll miss it.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“They’ve been acting funny lately. David actually asked me to be his boyfriend like he was going to dump Wes or something. I don’t know what he was thinking. He loves Wes.” 

“Maybe he loves you too,” Mercedes suggested. 

“Me? Seriously?”

“You should think more of yourself.” 

“You know I couldn’t possibly think more of myself. I am fabulous.” He tried to smile, but she wasn’t buying it. Mercedes just glared back. “Alright, I’ll try to think more of myself. Still, David isn’t going to leave Wes. They’re dumping me, dear.” 

“So, they fly you to London so they can dump you?” 

“It sounds odd, doesn’t it? But those rich boys don’t think of it as any big deal. I envy them sometimes.” 

“Just sometimes?”

Kurt smiled. “I would never give up my dad. Neither of them have parents who pay attention. I mean David’s parents care, but they’re both so busy, they hardly ever see him. Wes’ parents … we’ve never even discussed them. I’ve never even seen a picture. My dad is the best dad ever, as you well know. He could never be replaced.” 

“I know that, boo.” She kissed him lightly on the cheek. “So, what are we shopping for? List? Deals? Scoped out sales? Show me some of that Hummel magic.” 

He laughed and led her toward the Gucci outlet. 

In the end, he packed lightly, well for him, only 1 case and 1 suitcase. He felt positively naked without all his things, but perhaps it was better to be able to leave at a moment’s notice. Thad warned him over and over that this weekend would not be pleasant. He really didn’t have to go, Kurt knew, but he needed this. 

The car that came to pick him up was empty. 

Inside, it felt like a tomb. Kurt pulled himself into a little ball and played with the laces of his boots. He prayed he wasn’t making a mistake. 

David and Wes met him on the plane. There were other Warblers too, including Thad. He expected Wes’ greeting to be cold and it was. They didn’t even touch. Wes just nodded at him. Kurt whispered, “hey,” but Wes didn’t acknowledge it. 

Beside him, David looked like a caged animal. He almost leapt up from his chair when he saw Kurt, then sat again, looking at Wes. When Wes said nothing and gave him no indication on how to behave, he quibbled for a moment before launching himself at Kurt and hugging him tightly. “I don’t know what to do,” he whispered. 

“I don’t either.” 

David laughed. “Come on then, let’s get drunk and do inadvisable things. Ever joined the mile high club?” Kurt couldn’t help but giggle, breaking into a full blown laugh when David tickled him. Wes looked over at them longingly, but turned his head as soon as Kurt met his eyes. 

“I … I don’t know if we should,” he admitted, taking a seat. David sat next to him. 

“That’s why we’re getting drunk first, so we can’t be blamed for anything we do. See, it’s perfect! I’m a genius!” Waving his arm, he called over the stewardess. “Two vodka martinis, shaken, dirty, and wet.” Kurt didn’t think he’d ever heard such a filthy drink order before, but he still pulled on David’s sleeve. “Oh yes, what did you want to drink?” 

“That pink thing you gave me before? The sour one.” 

“He wants grapefruit juice and Tanqueray Rangpur over ice.” 

Kurt smiled. “I’m glad you’re sitting with me.” 

“I wish Wes would get his head out of his ass.” 

“I guess he’s just tired of me. I knew it would happen at some point. Thad tells me I’ve lasted longer than a lot of others, which is flattering, I suppose.” 

David looked at him long and hard. “No, you’re wrong about that. He’s not tired, he’s a coward.” 

“Why do you say that?”

David just shook his head and wouldn’t clarify. When their drinks arrived, he tossed back his first martini much too fast before sipping on the second one. Kurt stole his olives. 

“Mmm, blue cheese.” 

“They got the fancy shmancy stuff around here,” David agreed. “Still, I like the anchovy stuffed ones. Hey Flint! When is this bird gonna get anchovy stuffed olives?”

“When I’m dead!” He yelled back. David chuckled. 

“Hey, pretty boy,” he purred at Kurt, resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder, “want to climb in my lap and ride the Thompson express?” 

“I think I might have to have a little more to drink first.”

“S’alright, we got 7 hours to kill.” 

By hour 4, David was completely smashed and fell asleep. Kurt got up, having only had 2 drinks, and intended to join Jeff and Nick where they were sitting with Blaine, but Wes grabbed his wrist as he walked by. 

“You’re wearing the bracelet.” 

“It’s very beautiful.” 

“So are you.” 

Kurt blushed at that. He allowed himself to be pulled down into the seat next to Wes. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been so distant,” Wes told him. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I’ve just …” 

“Just been struggling with moving on?” Kurt asked. When Wes nodded, he smiled sadly. “I’ve been struggling with it too.” 

“We can’t grow too attached. You have to understand. You … I can’t lose David.” 

“He came to me, you know. He wanted me, but I told him no.” 

“He told me. He said you wanted two pools, that you wouldn’t settle.” 

Kurt shook his head. “I don’t need any pools, you know. But David would have been miserable. He loves you. I’m just an infatuation, the flavor of the month.” 

Wes didn’t respond to that, just looked ahead for a long time. Finally whispered so low Kurt almost didn’t hear him, “Yes.” 

That’s when Kurt really knew it was over. That, in fact, he wanted it to be over. It had been fun, the gifts, the beautiful mansions, all the attention and sex, but in the end it wasn’t enough. If Kurt could just be a shallow person, want nothing more than diamonds and sex, he would have been more disappointed, but he wasn’t. He needed love and he deserved love. This relationship was just a bump in the road. 

They sat in silence for a long time until David finally started to rouse. Wes got up and found him a bottle of water, went to sit with him, and pointedly did not look at Kurt. Kurt just sat and played with his bracelet, admiring the way the light glinted slid along the surface of the gold in curvy waves. 

When they got to London, he stayed close to Thad and by extension Nick and Jeff. He really didn’t want to speak to Blaine, so he was glad to see the other boy deep in discussion with Trent. Wes and David avoided him. 

Thad made good on his word, taking Kurt to see the London Eye, Big Ben, and Madame Tussauds. Also, being the absolute geek he was, he forced Kurt to visit all the locations that appeared in _Dr. Who_ and _Harry Potter_ they possibly could. On the day of the New Year’s party he finally delivered a frazzled Kurt back to his hotel room with much too little time to prepare. 

“It was good for you,” Thad argued, lounging on his bed. 

“Don’t you need to get ready too?” 

“We’re not leaving until 9. We’ve got 4 hours.” 

“Yes,” Kurt said, “4 hours. Just 4 hours.” 

“What could possibly take you that long?” 

He found out. Just choosing an outfit took Kurt over an hour. When he wondered aloud if he were being too picky because of the situation he was informed, at length, on the power of a good outfit and the time it took to regularly look as good as Kurt did. If he never had to hear the word ‘exfoliate’ again, it would be too soon. 

Jeff and Nick joined him, lounging around and waiting for Kurt, and Blaine came to actually help Kurt get ready, commiserating with him about the lack of time and promising to cheer him up the next day by taking him shopping on Savile Row before they flew back home. 

Finally, the five of them were ready, Kurt dressed in purple skinny jeans and a fitted, white, button-down, taffeta shirt with a paisley collar and cuffs. He rolled the cuffs back and slipped his cuff bracelets on each wrist. He’d woken in the morning to find the new one sitting on his bedside table. He didn’t question it although he did lament Wes being in his room without kissing him or anything. He knew it’d been Wes because there was no way David could have resisted. David didn’t believe in restraint. 

“Oh, I got you this,” Thad told him, handing him a platinum ear cuff with a pretty vine design. “It’ll go.” 

Kurt smiled, thanking him for the gift. He’d learned some time ago to just accept things. The boys had money to burn and they were offended when Kurt didn’t allow them to give him gifts. When he protested that he had nothing to give them in return, they scoffed and told him he didn’t understand how valuable his friendship was to them. 

“I got you something too,” Jeff announced. 

“And me,” Nick added. 

“They go together.” Jeff held out a left shoe and Nick held out the right one. “Aren’t they great?”

“They’re perfect!” he told them, grinning. He sat to pull them on. Before he could get up again, Blaine was holding a scarf under his nose. 

“Everyone else was doing it, so I did too,” he said with a little laugh. 

“This is gorgeous! You guys didn’t have to do this.” 

“Of course we did,” Jeff told him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “We can’t promise tonight is going to be fun. We will watch out for you, but it’s important to feel confident. You’re going to walk into this with your head held high.” 

“I always do,” Kurt told him imperiously. “I’m fabulous after all.” 

And he was absolutely fabulous as he walked into the party wearing an outfit he’d personally designed. If nothing else, maybe he’d find someone who wanted to sponsor his designs. He was shocked when Wes grabbed his hand and immediately pulled him over to talk to people, pausing just long enough along the way to grab a glass of champagne for him. 

He was introduced to the sons and daughters of dukes, marquises, counts, and viscounts. It seemed playboys and girls from all over the world were in attendance, and a lot of them knew David and Wes intimately if their invasion of private space indicated anything. 

Kurt couldn’t help feeling like Wes was trying to pimp him out. Or off, as the case may be. David didn’t appear to be entirely onboard with the idea, but he was letting it happen. Whenever he looked around, either Thad or Blaine or Nick and Jeff were in sight. That made him feel better, but really, all he wanted was another drink. He felt like a piece of flesh. Discount flesh at that. 

Handing his empty champagne flute back to Wes, he asked, “Is there something stronger I could have?” 

“Allow me,” one of the men he’d been introduced to insisted, a Russian oil magnate’s son, Vladimir something, something, the fourth. “Perhaps a white chocolate martini? They’re so good,” he purred. 

Kurt glanced at Wes, but he couldn’t read his expression. “Um, yes, that sounds good.”

“Come. I shall get this from the bar and meet you out on the balcony? It’s just started snowing. Very beautiful,” he whispered looking into Kurt’s eyes. 

He couldn’t help his blush. “I ... yes, I’ll meet you there.” Vladimir slipped away to the bar. “He’s safe?” Kurt asked, looking up for Wes, but Wes was already moved on, talking to some redhead who was making it her mission to become his second skin. Swallowing hard, he assumed Wes wouldn’t introduce him to anyone he didn’t trust, so Kurt made his way out onto the balcony. 

It was beautiful, a bit cold, but the snowflakes were soft on his cheeks and lashes. He stared up at the grey sky for a moment, just watching the light snow. It was a bit cold out on the balcony, but nothing he couldn’t handle for a few minutes. 

“Your skin is like the snow, so beautiful and delicate.” Vladimir whispered from behind him. Kurt whirled around in fright. “I did not mean to startle. Here.” He handed Kurt a beautiful lead crystal martini glass with a delightful white concoction in it. “I had them put special vodka in it. Very good vodka.” 

“Thank you.” He took a sip and it did taste heavenly. “It’s wonderful.” 

“May I ask about your shirt? It is unique.” 

“I designed it myself. I enjoy fashion. I know that’s cliche, but -”

“Nonsense.” Vladimir watched him, his eyes bright. Kurt couldn’t help thinking he was secretly laughing. “Fashion is for everyone. Those who do not realize that are ignorant of art.”

“Yes! Yes, I mean. I ... I’m a little dizzy. What’s so funny?” 

“Not you, golubushka,” he murmured, catching Kurt’s glass in one hand and wrapping an arm around his waist as the other man collapsed. As the world went dark, Kurt heard Vladimir laugh softly.


	6. ... and Finally the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the chapter title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone! All the comments and likes have been awesome! 
> 
> And again, apologies for the bad Russian accent that sounds like a James Bond villain.

He woke on a soft bed with a massive headache. Beside him, Vladimir sat, toying with the buttons on Kurt’s shirt. Kurt tried to scramble away, but he couldn’t make his limbs work. “Good morning. It is about 3, so I suppose it is morning, yes?” 

“What are you doing?” Kurt tried to scream, but it just rumbled out of his throat in a mumbled garble. 

“I’m afraid you won’t be able to move for several hours. The roofie was to put you out for a bit, but the cocktail had a bit more to it.” He grinned. “Cocktail? Yes? You would laugh if you could, wouldn’t you golubushka?” Standing, Vladimir set about messing up the bed covers. “You must blame friend Thad for this. He set it up.” He hummed to himself as he set about making the room look like a mess. “I would not be adverse to spending sexy time with you, but I think that friend Wes would rip my lungs from my chest.” 

Kurt tried to shake his head or his anything, but nothing worked. And wasn’t that panic worthy? Yes, yes it was, but before he could get himself too worked up, the door burst open and David rushed into the room, Wes hot on his heels. 

“Where is he?” 

“Oh, friends, did I misinterpret your gift of him to me?” Vladimir asked. “I thought I might keep him, yes? Take him back to Russia. Make him happy with gifts and sex.” 

“You drugged him!” David grabbed him by the collar and shoved him up against the wall. “If you did anything, I’m going to end you. It won’t be fast and it won’t be pretty.” 

“Kurt?” Wes ignored David threatening Vladimir in favor of rushing over to the bed. “Kurt? Did he hurt you? Did he touch you? I think ... I think I don’t want anyone else to touch you. And I’ll give you all the swimming pools in the world!” He pulled Kurt close to his chest. Kurt hated that he could only flop there, still unable to move. 

“Vladimir didn’t do anything, did you?” Thad called from the doorway. 

“Indeed. Nothing! I did nothing! Please, no more bruises!” 

David just growled at him. 

“You think drugging him is nothing?” Wes yelled. 

“I drugged the drink. Vladimir just gave it to him because I told him to.” 

“Why?” 

“To help you two get your heads out of your asses! Kurt isn’t toyboy 62. He’s it. He’s the one you’re searching for!” Thad yelled. 

“We haven’t been searching for anyone,” Wes complained. 

“Yeah, you have.” Thad strolled casually into the room, straight into danger of David’s fist. Kurt wanted to warn him, but he still wasn’t able to move. He mumbled and Wes hugged him tighter. “Look, I knew when you two threw me out of the practice room because I suggested touching him. I knew then and I think other people did too. David, could you put him down? Vladimir didn’t touch Kurt, alright?” 

“Kurt’s shirt is open,” Wes pointed out. 

“Did not touch him. I did that. Besides - “ Thad reeled sideways as David’s fist connected with his face. 

“Like your motives, dude, but wrong move,” David told him, standing over him, furious. “Let’s get Kurt out of here and to a doctor. Those pills can be bad.” 

Wes nodded. “I’ll probably thank you someday, Thad, but right now I’m inclined to hurt you. More.” Picking Kurt up, Wes held him tenderly and carried him out of the room. 

Kurt spent the night detoxing. He wished Thad thought his plan out a little more. Instead of making sweet love and pressing reverent kisses to flesh or something equally Harlequin-ish, he spent the time hooked up to an IV, Wes’ fingers tangled in his hair as he sobbed into Kurt’s neck and David’s head in his lap, pressed close, his arms tight around Kurt’s waist. 

When he could finally move properly, he kissed them both, whispering promises to stay. 

“You know what this means? You’ll both have to meet my dad,” he teased. 

“Does he really have a shotgun?” David asked. 

“Do we need to hire bodyguards?” Wes added. 

“I’ll let you in on a secret. He never has it loaded when it’s inside the house. It hasn’t been loaded since the last time he went hunting. I think that was when I was 6.” He pulled both of them close, maneuvering them around until he was the very pleasant Kurt filling in a Wes and David sandwich. “He’ll be happy.” 

“Because you found two beautiful, filthy rich men to treat you like a goddess and shower you with gifts and praise?” 

“Because I’m in love.”


End file.
